Colgando en tus manos
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Quizás no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo…tal vez esto lo hiso el destino.:. Crack!SilverxMarge osea MetalMagmaShipping XD .:. PKMNSpecial .:. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: PKMN no es mío…si lo fuera el juego de Black & White también hubiera salido de este lado del mundo el 18 de septiembre ¬¬

**Advertencias del "fic":**

**-Crack!Pairing wu-huuu  
-Posible Oocecismo (batallo con eso, dispénsenme u.u)  
-No esperen una obra maestra de la literatura por favor**** D:  
-Esto va a lo que va. El ritmo es relativamente rápido en esto, es como una serie de drabbles unidos para dar forma a un cap**

Gracias a mi super amiga Elyon-chan que checa esta marihuanada pa que se la lean más mejor.

* * *

En esos momentos su mente lo hacía vagar hasta aquella vez en que la conoció y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le parecía gracioso como dos desconocidos que nunca se hicieron falta el uno al otro en el mundo, fueron unidos por un simple juego del azar que, sin saberlo, estuvo a su favor desde el principio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El tenía unos diecinueve años, y junto al resto de los DexHolders había sido invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ruby. Y aunque todos estaban emocionados por re-encontrarse con los chicos de Hoenn y conocer a los de Sinnoh. Silver no podía decir que compartía ese mismo sentimiento… no porque fuera alguien que rechazaba la compañía… bueno, normalmente era muy cerrado con alguien externo a su círculo de amigos, o un externo al círculo de sus amigos que conformaban su propio círculo… en fin el punto es que no era por eso, era por otra cosa. Una pequeña, circular, brillante y anillada cosa con un diamante de diez quilates que relucía al contacto con la luz. Pero lo que lo hacía aún peor era que dicha cosa era portada en el dedo anular izquierdo de la chica de la que había estado enamorado toda su vida.

-¡Blue!-oyo gritar a Crystal sacándolo así de sus pensamientos. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debía la actitud de su amiga, pues hasta donde tenía entendido la única persona a la que Crys le gritaba era a Gold…

-Dime-dijo en tono cantarín la susodicha.

-¿Dónde esta mi ropa?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces lo entendió, al parecer Crys al fin había encontrado la sorpresa que entre Gold, Emerald y él le habían preparado…

-Tirada por ahí.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo incrédula.

-Crys, necesitabas un cambio de guardaropa, así que llegando a Hoenn, Ruby te hará entrega de uno completamente nuevo. Cortesía de tu querido novio, tu hermano adoptivo y tu mejor amigo…

Pero Silver ya no quiso escuchar el resto, por lo que se retiro de la cubierta del barco en dirección a su camarote. Acción que se acumularía a la lista de "raras acciones" que Blue le había estado haciendo desde que se anuncio su compromiso, y que inevitablemente lo llevaría a ser dejado a solas con la castaña, gracias a uno de los muchos posibles elaborados planes de ésta. Pensándolo bien, era lo que iba a pasar y Silver ya lo sabía… pero igual quiso aplazarlo un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a Hoenn fueron recibidos por Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y otros tres chicos que nunca antes había visto. Silver supuso que serían los DexHolder de Sinnoh. Mientras iba bajando las escaleras del barco noto como Blue practicamente corría hasta donde estaban los menores para abrazarlos (al menos a los que conocía) y para su desgracia darles la noticia que tanta felicidad le provocaba pero que le añadía una herida más al corazón del pelirrojo.

-¡Green y yo nos casamos!-les anuncio cual quinceañera que recibe su regalo sorpresa y arrastrando a Green a su lado pues el si había bajado tranquilamente.

Obviamente las típicas preguntas de: ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?, ¿dónde?, y muchas otras igual de conocidas no se hicieron esperar. Cosas que Silver decidió ignorar, en especial cuando ya lo había oído tantas veces.

-Animo-le dijo Gold en voz baja al tiempo que ponía la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.-Ya encontrarás a la indicada.

-Lo dudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los DexHolder fueron los primeros en llegar, por lo que un día antes de la dichosa fiesta hicieron un pequeño convivio. Según esto para platicar de lo que había pasado últimamente y obviamente conocer a los chicos de Sinnoh. Silver tuvo el gusto de conversar con ellos personalmente, principalmente para ver si se distraía de ver todo el tiempo a Blue a lado de Green. Conoció a Platina, Dia y Pearl que eran como se llamaban, con quienes pudo hablar sin problema a pesar de ser menores.

Al terminar la reunión cada quien se fue para su cuarto. Como mañana sería la fiesta "tenían" que dormir temprano para así desvelarse sin problemas. Pero justo cuando se dirigía a su cuarto junto con Gold con quien lo compartía, fueron alcanzados por un apurado Ruby.

-¿Silver, puedo hablar contigo?-le pregunto.

Tanto él como Gold se miraron extrañados.

-Necesito un gran favor…

Favor que Silver no creyó afectaría tanto su vida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando empezó la fiesta, los invitados ya habían llegado o al menos la mayoría. Los lideres de gimnasio de Hoenn junto a otros conocidos de Ruby, que aunque no eran muchas personas la verdad si le ponían ambiente a la fiesta. Pero Silver ni lo noto porque no podía sacar de la cabeza el "favor" que le pidió Ruby, aunque lo bueno era que ya no pensaba en…. bueno, en ellos.

-¿Silver, no vas a bailar?-le pregunto Crystal llegando a sentarse en la mesa donde estaba, seguida de Gold.

-No tengo muchas ganas.-le confesó. Si se iba a parar a bailar era solo para cumplir aquel favor (aunque no quisiera)… y hasta ahora ese momento aún no llegaba.-Tal vez después.

-Bueno…

-Puedes bailar con Crys si Blue esta muy ocupada-comento Gold, pero apenas acabo su novia le dio un codazo en las costillas-¡OUCH! ¿Ahora qué hice?

-Ser un insensible-le dijo esta con molestia.

Silver sonrió levemente para después pasar a observar la pista. Se encontró con Red bailando…o intentando… moverse, si, moverse con muy poca gracia, estando a lado de Dia, Pearl, Platina que bailaban al ritmo de la música, mientras que Emerald trataba de hacer bailar al menos un poco a una muy apenada Yellow. El recordaba que a la chica no le agradaba mucho la idea de bailar… y bailar frente a Red no mejoraba las cosas… aunque a este último le valiera un pepino y se moviera a la par de un ritmo que nada tenía que ver con la música. Pero se estaba divirtiendo, así que ningún tipo de lógica podría contra eso.

Después ubico a Blue con… y prefirió buscar a al anfitrión de la fiesta entre los que bailaban, pero no lo encontró. Vio a Sapphire que bailaba con un líder de gimnasio que si bien recordaba, se llamaba Wallace, pero no vio por ningún lado al cumpleañero.

Y eso no le gusto

"_Mañana llega una vieja amiga…"_

Se levanto de la silla, para tener una mejor perspectiva e igual no lo veía.

"¿Tan pronto?" pensó algo preocupado.

"_El problema es que no conoce a nadie…"_

-¿Estas bien, amigo?-le pregunto Gold extrañado.

-Si…-contesto aun viendo a su alrededor.-Es solo que… ¿han visto a Ruby?

-Dijo que iba a ir por alguien.-contesto con simpleza Crystal.

El pelirrojo sintió como un peso que jamás noto aumentaba sobre sus hombros.

"_Yo podría pasar la fiesta con ella pero como están las cosas con Sapphire…"_

-¿Silver, no será esa amiga de la que hablo o sí?-le pregunto el moreno.

-¿Qué amiga?- inquirió Crys.

"_Me gustaría que pasaras algún tiempo con ella durante la fiesta…no mucho, solo lo suficiente para que no se sienta incomoda"_

-Una amiga que Ruby consiguió para que fuera la cita de Silver-contestó el moreno sonriendo de oreja a oreja de manera traviesa.

-Eso no es cierto,-intervino el aludido con el ceño levemente fruncido-él solo quiere que la haga sentir cómoda.

-Ruby dice que ninguno de los invitados se lleva con ella-señalo Gold algo desilusionado porque su amigo no siguiera con la broma- y como casi todos nosotros tenemos pareja, no le gustaría hacerla sentir como un "mal tercio", y tampoco que fueran Emerald, o los DexHolders se Sinnoh los que estuvieran con ella pues son muy jóvenes. Así que por default queda Silver.

Crys dejó escapar un "Oooh" como señal de haber entendido y ahí quedo la plática respecto a ese tema. Cosa que el pelirrojo agradeció porque estaba seguro que no iba a poder responder la pregunta que sin duda alguna le harían "¿pero, porque aceptaste?" ya que bajo circunstancias normales él no hubiera cedido tan fácil a la petición del festejado. Pero lo que le hizo aceptar fue la idea de que al estar tan ocupado buscando como hacerla sentir "cómoda", no tendría porque pensar en nada más, y la posibilidad de no seguir auto-torturándose al menos por una noche con los sentimientos y pensamientos que lo rondaban desde los últimos meses, era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de desechar.

-¿Es ella?-escucho exclamar a Gold con sorpresa y se giro a su amigo quien parecía anonadado. Siguiendo su mirada se topó con Ruby, quien venía entrando al salón acompañado de una joven mujer, (porque ella ya no entraba en la categoría de chica) de corto pelo negro. Silver no pudo evitar sentir que era parte de una película de acción y que la joven que acompañaba a Ruby era la icónica "Femme-Fatal"… en especial si tomaba en cuenta ese llamativo vestido rojo.

-Podrías al menos disimular-siseo Crys levemente molesta.

-Oye, hay que reconocer la belleza cuando se ve, y ella es bella-pero entonces noto el error en sus palabras a la hora de defenderse- como Blue que también es bella, ya lo he dicho. Sapphire también… y Yellow, aunque ella tiene más ese factor "lindo"... tú también eres bella.-agregó algo desesperado por tratar de contentar a Crys aunque el daño estaba ya hecho y sus excusas no hacían nada por mejorar la situación.

-Que hay chicos ¿Cómo se la están pasando?-llego oportunamente Ruby con su amiga.

-De maravilla-respondió Crys con absoluta naturalidad. Silver por su lado se sentó pues se veía algo raro siendo el único parado. Gold también contestó aunque esta vez fue un poco cuidadoso de no mirar mas de lo debido a la recién llegada.

-Que alivio, me preocupaba que algo saliera mal.

-Para nada Ruby, la fiesta esta muy bien…me sorprendió que consiguieras meter las botellas.

-No fue fácil, créeme.-le dijo

-Al parecer no fue tan dificil de convencer a Norman.-mencionó entonces la morena con mucha tranquilidad.-Por cierto, que mal educado te has vuelto ¿No me presentaras?-agregó entonces con algo de burla.

-Graciosa. -se limitó a decir Ruby- Chicos, les presento a una vieja amiga…

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de ella y con una seguridad absoluta dijo:

-Mucho gusto, soy Marge.

Y así fue como la conoció.

* * *

Que onda raza? Ehm see SilverxMarge, yey por crack!pairings wuu-huu y ustedes escasas personas que se aventuraron a leer esta cosa se preguntaran ¿como fregados? y yo les contestare...fue por un greenxblue que iba a pasar en estas mismas circunstacias (la fiesta de ruby) pero por algo no me nació escribir, pero la idea del silverxmarge de ahí me agrado, entonces mi extraño cerebro hiso las ecuaciones drogo-matematicas necesarias y ¡BAM! la mugre se fue :D...no ¬¬

¿Sabían que ya confirmaron Black&White pa PKMN Special? Mi fan-girl interior fan-girlea de felicidad *-*

¿Sabían que las "party" son tema recurrente? XDDDDD es que neeetaaa, pasan un chingo de cosas en ellas! Y si no me creen chequen facebook el otro día! Hay fotos, videos, comments y cosas como "fulanito tiene una relacion sentimental con fulanita" Y lo peor es que al menos una foto embarazosa hay de tí (hay como dos fotos mías donde no luzco precisamente bien y de por sí no soy fotogenica.)

Otra cosa, esta cosa tendra a lo mucho 4 o 5 caps de vida...los cuales serán cortos -3-

Buee ay nos leemos! Paz! *va a seguirle a su tarea de color...tmb a la de comunicación...y a la de estetica...see*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Si yo fuera dueña de PKMN haría del AshxIris canon ewe. Pero no lo soy u.u Así que no me queda más que fan-girlear con el negaishipping 8D!

Gracias a Elyon (quien se encarga de que esta marihunada sea decente pa uds.),sweet-autumb-mao y Joey Hirasame por el review :3 you guys rock!

* * *

**2.-**

Gold miró a ambos lados antes de volverse a sentar a un lado de Silver, quien llevaba un rato sin moverse de su lugar.

-Amigo, tienes suerte.-le dijo mirándolo con suspicacia.

-¿De que estas hablando?-le preguntó Silver de vuelta, anticipando que su amigo diría una tontería.

-¿Cómo que de qué? ¡De la súper modelo que Ruby tiene por amiga!-Silver suspiro resignado… si, era una tontería- Acéptalo, Silver… ni tu puedes negar que esta como quiere ¡Solo mírala!

Y como sabía que su amigo no lo dejaría de molestar Silver hizo lo dicho y encontró a la chica donde había estado desde hace como quince minutos: bailando con Ruby.

-Se ve bien,-dijo dando por zanjado el asunto- como toda mujer cuando se arregla.

-Si, como no. Mira Silver, te lo digo como amigo y no como casanova. Si te puedes distraer, hazlo… desde lo de Blue no has estado bien y quien sabe… tal vez Marge pueda ayudarte, al menos hoy.

-Tal vez -fue lo único que le contestó, aunque algo sorprendido de lo atinado que fue su amigo al sugerirle el "plan" (por llamarlo de una manera) que había decidido llevar a cabo desde un día antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No bailas?-pregunto una voz a su lado. Silver dejo el vaso del que bebía para girarse a quien le hablo y decir:

-No estoy de ánimos.

Pero se arrepintió al darse cuenta de que era Marge quien acababa de sentarse a su lado. "Empiezo a creer que esto no fue tan buena idea como me imagine" pensó maldiciendo la torpeza en sus palabras.

-¿Venir a una fiesta sin ánimos de bailar? Que desperdicio. Inclusive ese chico que no da una esta en la pista-le comentó ella regresando la vista a la pista y señalando muy discretamente a nadie más que Red.

-Es Red, un amigo-soltó para con algo de molestia.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no me burlo-le aclaró.- Solo quería…

-¿Dar a entender tu punto?- ella asintió- Lo hiciste, fui yo quien reacciono mal.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, ella tomando aire después de bailar y el simplemente sentado pensando en cómo demonios creyó que sería fácil entretener a una persona que en tanteo podría llevarle como cinco años.

-¿Y tu amigo y su novia?-preguntó de repente.

-Por ahí.

-Ooh-dijo en tono cantarín para después beber del vaso de whisky que trajo consigo-¿No tomas?-fue su siguiente pregunta.

-No-y les siguió un silencio de algunos minutos. Silencio que Silver supo era su turno de romper.

-¿Y Ruby?

-Terminando lo que empezó hace siete años con Sapphire.-replico en un tiempo que Silver considero extremadamente rápido.-No entiendo como después de lo que paso aún tengan que explicarse las cosas.

-¿Qué paso?-se vio preguntando nuevamente para su sorpresa. Pero era inevitable, no es como si el tuviera algún tema de conversación que a ella pueda interesarle… y por muy entrometido que sonara, a él si le interesaba saber porque Ruby no podía atender a su invitada y le pidiera a él hacerlo en su lugar (aunque igual a él también le servía, pero no podía seguir con la duda.)

-No es de mí por donde te tienes que enterar.- confesó Marge- Pero si llegara a hacer una novela y no tuviera ni idea de que hacerla, pediría y compraría los derechos de la historia de esos dos. Créeme, sería un best-seller… en especial con la adolescencia de hoy en día que se emocionan con cualquier historia de amor… ¿Ya estás de ánimos para bailar?

Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Yo…

-No me digas que le fallarás a Ruby y no bailarás conmigo.

Pero eso se llevó el premio. No pudo evitar mirarla con los ojos completamente abiertos. "¿Cómo es que ella…?"

-Ruby no se molestó mucho en ocultarlo de tan nervioso que estaba. – contestó a la pregunta no formulada- "Cualquier cosa si no estoy, puedes ir con Silver"-dijo imitando la voz del coordinador.-Y la verdad, no es por ser mal educada pero no pareces la persona mas sociable del mundo y tu recibimiento cuando me vine a sentar comprobó mis sospechas.

Silver suspiro resignado. Lo bueno era que tal vez no necesitara hablar tanto o seguir a Marge de arriba para abajo…

-Así que vamos- sin dudarlo Marge lo tomó de la muñeca con la mano izquierda y levanto al chico para ir en dirección a la pista.

…pero si tendría que bailar con ella toda la fiesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silver no lo podía creer.

Desde que se levantó… mejor dicho, desde que Marge lo levantó de la mesa y arrastro a la pista hasta que un Ruby notoriamente feliz dio el aviso del "afterparty" en su casa, no se había vuelto a sentar.

Marge en ningún momento lo permitió. Al principio si le pareció tedioso, pero después de unas tres canciones le dio igual, porque en realidad se la estaba pasando bien. Había olvidado su problema sentimental y lo había sustituido por uno del tipo "que vergüenza estar aquí y no saber bailar" porque la verdad, él no sabía. Pero dicho problema no duro mucho, porque su compañera se percato de que hasta una tabla podría moverse mejor que él, por lo que se tomó la molestia de enseñarle a bailar cada ritmo que el DJ tocara. Así que al final, su atención estuvo en aprender a bailar y acordarse de todo lo que le decía la morena.

El único pequeño inconveniente que tuvo fue que la mirada de todos los DexHolder que le conocían estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo en él ¡…Obviamente! No todos los días ves al siempre serio Silver, (aunque no tanto como Green) bailando con una perfecta desconocida.

Pero hey, se había distraído y se la había pasado bien… y a Marge no le había importado que el fuera su "acompañante-por-la-fuerza" pues ella le había dejado en claro que mientras pudiera bailar y quitarle una preocupación a Ruby el día de su cumpleaños estaba bien por ella.

Él lo hacia para no pensar en Blue y ella para no hacer sentir mal a su amigo por su obvia falta.

Curioso que dos desconocidos pasaran tiempo juntos por ese tipo de razones.

-¿Irás al "After" o te vas a tu hotel?-le pregunto la morena que con tambaleante y inseguro caminar salía del salón, pero con cuidado de no tirar el vaso de whisky que nunca abandonó su mano y que jamás permitió que estuviera vacío por mas de 5 minutos. Si, Silver también estaba impresionado de su resistencia.

-Creo que me iré… he llamado la atención hoy mas de lo que debería-contestó.

-¿Ósea que me dejaras cantar sola en el karaoke?-preguntó con supuesta indignación, aunque la sonrisa en su boca lo delatara como una broma

-Gold esta igual o más borracho que tú junto con Ruby… creo que te harán una excelente 2da voz.

-Gold viene con su novia… y Ruby se le acaba de declarar a Sapphire. -y el pelirrojo notó como bajaba un poco más la voz.- Se vería extraño.

-Nos veíamos aun mas extraños tu y yo-replico.

-Diferencia: tú no tienes novia y yo no tengo novio. Además… unas horas más de distracción no te harán daño.

Silver volvió a sorprenderse. Marge suspiro y aunque estaba a tres pasos de él, pudo oler el whisky que había estado bebiendo toda la noche.

-Debes de ser más cuidadoso. Inclusive con todas estas copas me di cuenta ¿Te gusta la castaña que esta comprometida verdad? Digo, por algo debías de verla tan seguido…

-¿Y a ti Ruby?-intento adivinar, aunque sabía perfectamente, tanto como ella, que eso no fue una adivinanza.

-Es curioso como después de siete años…

-Dieciseis…

-¿Tanto así? -exclamó impresionada, y con los ojos abiertos como platos. El se limito a asentir.

-Bueno… entonces te comprendo perfectamente.

-¿También quisiste estar conmigo por la misma razón?

-¿Para no estar pendiente de que la persona que amo baila toda la noche con el amor de su vida? –Silver se sintió incomodo con esa declaración tan directa- Tal vez sí, tal vez no…

-¡Marge!-pero la respuesta jamás la supo.

-¡Ruby!-regresó el llamado, viendo por detrás de Silver al oji-rojo que venía en un estado de felicidad no solo provocado por los tres vasos de whisky "Blue Label" que se tomo, sino también por llevar orgullosamente de la mano a la castaña que se volvió el amor de su vida desde pequeños: Sapphire.

-¿Lista para el karaoke? Rentado solo porque tú lo sugeriste y pediste.

-¿Seremos los primeros?-pregunto señalándose a sí misma y a Silver.

Ruby parpadeó varias veces extrañado, y miro al aludido buscando le confirmara la reciente información. Quien para su propia sorpresa asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto!-contestó Ruby.

…Y ahora cantaría con ella hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Bleeeh x_x Espero les haya gustado como puse a Marge, y Silver no haya estado taaan Ooc LoL... ni nadie mas ewe (Algún día en mi ff no habrá tanto Ooc, pero hasta entonces...que los cerdos vuelen 8D...si, ya sé que no vuelan).

En fins...oigan me encontre en un problema XD. Tenía planeado que a en el sig. cap habría una pekeña continuación de esto y después un salto temporal...pero ya ni sé XD! Entonces puede que se encuentren con una incongruencia (y creo que eso esta mal escrito -w- ).

¿Sabían que debo estar dormida y ando aki?

¿Y sabían que los amo *o*?

nos wachamos gente!

PD. notese que no estan tomanda cualkier pinche Tonayan barato! es Whisky!...Jhonny Walker "Etiqueta Azul"...con eso de que Ruby es medio fino 8D

PD2. mi hermana aguanta como Marge...si mi hermana me ayuda a darle vida a Marge e-e


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Como ya saben a estas alturas PKMN no es mío y mucho menos estoy involucrada en la elaboración de PKMN Special... digo, si lo fuera, habría muchas tonterías que involucrarían patos, tortugas asexuales llamadas Panfi y panaderos :3

Gracias nuevamente a Mao y a Joey! Ustedes dos me hacen sentir especial ;o;

* * *

**3.-**

Al abrir los ojos, Silver se encontró con un techo que no era el de su cuarto de hotel… y mucho menos el de la casa de Ruby. Se incorporó en su cama pesadamente y le vino un ligero mareo, al tiempo que sintió la sabana caer por su desnudo torso… ¡momento! ¿¡Desnudo!

Silver se inspeccionó a si mismo y se dio cuenta de que no traía su camisa. Volteó a su alrededor. Estaba en un cuarto de hotel. Sintió un escalofrío… ¿él no habría…?

Lentamente giró su cabeza a su derecha presintiendo lo peor.

Acostada boca abajo, abrazada a la almohada y envuelta por completo por las sabanas se encontraba Marge, durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación.

Su rostro palideció.

-¡Marge!-le llamó tomándola del hombro. Ella por su parte se removió y quejó molesta hasta que al fin cedió a su llamado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto aún somnolienta, pero sin despegarse de la almohada.

-¿Qué paso anoche?-preguntó Silver nervioso.

Marge no contestó, en su lugar se giro para quedar frente al de cabello rojo y jaló la sabana revelándola a ella en pijamas y a Silver con solo su pantalón puesto. El chico enrojeció apenado.

-Te di a beber de la botella que me traje de la casa de Ruby cuando me viniste a dejar… contra tú voluntad.-agregó con una ligera sonrisa culpable- Se te subió tan rápido que, bueno… tú cena terminó en tu camisa. Así que te dije que me la dieras para lavarla en el lavabo, pero te quedaste dormido.-se detuvo para dejar que todo entrara en el sistema del pelirrojo.- ¿En serio creíste que tu y yo…?

-Mejor dejémoslo así.

-Silver, no puedo creer que te hayas hecho tan mala imagen de mí….-empezó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Que mejor lo dejemos así-repitió dando por terminada aquella confusión, entonces recordó algo.- ¿Cómo es posible que habiendo tomado como quince veces lo que yo, tu no estés…?

-Años de experiencia-se limitó a contestar mientras se giraba dándole la espalda a Silver dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.- Estaré borracha, pero no idiota.-y con una última risilla se quedó dormida.

El pelirrojo la siguió observando, impresionado por la excelente resistencia de la morena, aunque no se tenía que ser muy observador para notar los ojos rojos a causa de la gran borrachera que se puso la mayor.

Dispuesto a irse, se levantó, pero sintió como regresaba aquel mareo que había tenido apenas despertó. Así que con mucho cuidado, se dirigió al baño para tomar su camisa.

Y justo cuando estaba por irse le hecho un último vistazo a Marge, quien no había movido ni un musculo, y seguía felizmente dormida.

Él sonrió para sus adentros. Sin darse cuenta de que su subconsciente le daba la razón a Gold. Marge en realidad era guapa… y no solo por arreglarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero si la situación con Marge fue vergonzosa, lo fue muchísimo más al llegar a su cuarto en su respectivo hotel. Apenas abrió la puerta, se topo cara a cara con una molesta Blue.

-¿Exactamente donde estabas, y que hiciste anoche?- Silver no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar el énfasis en la última parte de la pregunta.

-Que NO hizo.-comentó Gold en tono sugerente. El pelirrojo miró de manera asesina a su amigo.

-Para tu información, Gold, no pasó absolutamente nada.

-No me digas que tú…

-Y no es por que sea impotente o gay.

Blue, olvidándose completamente de su enojo, soltó una sonora carcajada debido al comentario.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no soy un pervertido.-declaró cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No soy pervertido!-se defendió- Es natural que alguien piense que te acostaste con Marge cuando te fuiste con ella estando en ese estado.

Y sí, Blue seguía riéndose.

-¡Hasta Blue también lo pensó!

La castaña al notar que fue mencionada intentó tomar control de sus risas para dar su "declaración".

-Yo… yo no pensé en eso, fuiste tu quien me metió la idea.-miró a Gold- Conozco lo suficiente a Silver como para saber que no haría algo así… al menos no con alguien a quien apenas conoce-comentó en burla- …Pero- frunció el ceño y se llevo las manos a la cintura- si estoy molesta porque ni si quiera nos dijiste en donde estabas, no pude dormir de la preocupación.

-En el camino me emborrache y me quede dormido, eso fue todo.

-Pues esa tal Marge, al menos pudo haber mandado un mensaje-siguió Blue.

-No se porque te molesta tanto-replicó el pelirrojo.

-Me molesta, porque en serio me asusta lo que puede pasar contigo Silver.-y sin previo aviso abrazó al menor, al menos en edad- Prácticamente eres como… no, no eres como… eres mi hermano.

Y Silver sintió que esa palabra tan sencilla terminaba de desbaratar su corazón. Siempre había sabido que ella no sentía otra cosa hacia el más que puro y sincero cariño de hermanos, pero oírlo, y siendo confirmado de tal manera y con tanto sentimiento por parte de la castaña, simplemente lo hacía horrible. Cualquier vestigio de esperanza que tuviera se desvaneció. Blue jamás lo amaría…

Fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Marge:

"¿Para no estar pendiente de que la persona que amo baila toda la noche con el amor de su vida?"

Ese era Green para Blue… y Sapphire para Ruby. La persona con la que pasarían el resto de su vida de ser posible, y lo comprendió.

Aquel directo juego de palabras le ayudó a comprender que para contribuir a esa felicidad que tanto deseaba para Blue era siendo el hermano que jamás tuvo.

Y en nombre de aquel amor que tenía por ella, acepto su lugar, correspondiendo al abrazo de su preciada hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente hicieron una carne-asada en casa de Ruby, ¿motivo? Ninguno en específico, pero los amigos de Hoenn del oji-rojo, se iban ese mismo día así que habían quedado en que después de comer, partirían, obviamente siendo unos de esos amigos Marge, a quien Silver no veía desde el día anterior cuando la dejo dormida en su hotel.

Por lo pronto, el pelirrojo ayudaba a acomodar unas sillas en el patio cuando notó que Ruby se dirigía a donde él.

-Silver,-le llamó ya a una distancia considerable para platicar- solo quería darte las gracias.

-No hay de que.-dijo este sin dejar de acomodar las sillas.-Fue interesante, y no me la pase tan mal con Marge.

-Si, ella me dijo lo mismo. En serio, no sé como agradecerte…

-Explicarle a Sapphire que tienes otras amigas, para que a la otra no sea yo quien vele por ellas toda la noche sería suficiente.-Comentó con sarcasmo terminando con su labor.- ¿Algo más?

-No, creo que es todo. La carne y eso estará a cargo de Red, Gold y Dia…

-Entonces ve pidiendo unas pizzas. –escucharon que decía una tercera voz a sus espaldas, ambos chicos se giraron y se toparon con Marge, quien llevaba un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa fucsia de manga corta. Nada que ver con el vestido rojo con el que la había visto hace dos días.

-Red no cocina como baila.-le aclaró Silver.- Además están Gold y Dia ayudándole.

-Bueno, entonces confiaré en ti.

Ruby por su parte paseó su mirada entre los dos varias veces.

-No creí que se llevaran tan bien.-comentó entonces de manera casual.

Los dos aludidos lo miraron con sorpresa y luego entre ellos. La morena le sonrió de manera cómplice a Silver y dijo:

-Simplemente nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Estúpida maleta!

Silver se detuvo. Esa había sido Marge, y si mal no estaba, su voz venia desde la sala de la casa. Él había entrado a lavarse las manos ya que estaban por comer y como se la había pasado jugando futbol con los otros chicos había terminado con ensuciándoselas.

Al entrar a la sala se topó con la susodicha, irritada y sentada sobre una maleta de ruedas que a su parecer ya estaba lo suficientemente llena… y un poco más.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-se ofreció.

-¡SI!-exclamó la morena con alivio.

Así que sin más, el pelirrojo fue y se sentó junto con la chica sobre la maleta, para después meter en esta, algunas prendas que quedaban afuera y cerrarla por completo.

-¡Uf!-resopló ella- Gracias, Ruby me regaló unos atuendos para mis pokemon y algo para mí, pero ya no entraban en la maleta.

-De nada.-contestó con simpleza.

-Oye, Silver-empezó entonces Marge-te veo diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Aja, mas… relajado.

-¿En serio?-volvió a cuestionar.

-Bueno, no me digas si no quieres. Pero es bueno verte mejor.

Pero entonces Silver se vio haciendo algo muy raro de él.

-Hablé con Blue…-ella lo miró sorprendida y con mucha atención-…creo que me di cuenta de que su felicidad me hacía feliz. Además de que, por decirlo de una manera, sí formo parte importante de su vida, pero no como yo creía.

-Me alegro por ti…-comento ella poniéndole su mano en el hombro y con una mirada comprensiva.

-Pero… aún es difícil.

-Si, es extraño como los seres humanos se enamoran a tal grado que no les importa llegar hasta la muerte siempre y cuando a quien aman sea feliz.-declaró agachando levemente la cabeza.

-¿Te irás después de la comida?-preguntó para cambiar de tema, ya que por alguna extraña razón, sabía que Marge no se refería solo a los humanos sino también a ella misma con lo anterior dicho.

-Si, no puedo ausentarme de mi tienda de berries tanto tiempo- confesó. -Fue un gusto conocerte Silver. Hiciste que mi estadía aquí fuera mejor de lo que esperaba.-y le digirió una radiante sonrisa, lo que provocó que el chico también sonriera.

-Lo mismo digo, Marge.-y sin más por decirse por el momento se levantó para después ayudar a la chica a hacer lo mismo tomándola de la mano. Siendo ese contacto algo extraño, no una chispa, sino como la sensación de saber que una pieza de un rompecabezas encaja con la otra.

-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después Silver regresaba a Johto con sus amigos. Y en el bolsillo de su saco, escrito en un papel doblado en dos partes se encontraba el número de la morena y una fecha…

_22 de julio, Olivine City, 3:00 p.m._

* * *

Ehm see aki termina el cap 3. Espero les haya gustado… porke debo decir que en mi planteamiento original este capitulo no existía, pero al final me agrado, quedo chido.

En fins, si mi imaginación y cuentas no me fallan solo dos caps mas y termina esta historia D: Aunque la neta ya estoy de que no sé qué más melcocha ponerle, porque lo que sigue siento que estará muy chafa -3-… a ver que otra pendejada se me ocurre pa que quede bien chulo 8D.

Y… que creen? Mi mente anda trabajando de ratos en esa posible historia multi-chapters de PKMN Special, la de "Chantaje". Tal vez cuando termine mi otra AU, "Brujería" esa será la siguiente. Aunque aun debo trabajarla, tengo los puntos clave… que me emocionan bastante, pero igual, habrá que echarle mas hierba al seso a ver si sale jajaja en especial porke es complicado trabajar con la "mainpairing" que planeo usar, sin caer en el Oocecismo u_ú.

Pos bueno, nuevamente espero les haya gustado :3

Nos vemos gente! son amor ;3

PD. Las carnes asadas al día siguiente después de una gran pachanga son lo mejor! EXCEPTO! cuando tienes tarea que hacer y es para el sig. día TwT


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Si PKMN fuera mío...neta creen que estaría escribiendo tantas tonterías y estudiando Diseño? HELL NO! *estaria estudiando sequential art*

Gracias a Elyon (...gracias a ella ustedes pueden leer bien machin esta cosa), Mao, Joey, Sayato y Soul Evans por su review. Uds. me hacen el día ;_; *los huggea*

* * *

4.-

A Silver le costaba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que los días se le habían hecho tan eternos. O desde cuando era tan… ansioso (¿?). Pero lo que aún mas le costaba trabajo, era el saber por qué de todo esto. Y por una razón casi inexplicable sabía, o mejor dicho, suponía que la culpa de todo esto era de la ci… encuentro casual y sin compromisos (porque así sonaba menos formal y romántico) que tendría con Marge.

"Iré a Johto en dos semanas"

Era lo que ella le había dicho cuando se despedía de él y Ruby antes de partir. Y en un pedazo de papel anotó el día y hora exacta de su llegada.

Por lo que ahora explicaría muy bien, como es que el accedió a ir con Blue a Olivine City a comprar unas cosas. O mejor dicho Blue de compras y él, el encargado de llevarlas.

-Silver, es la primera vez que estas tan… dispuesto a ayudarme-mencionó la chica mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de la plazuela de la ciudad y con su "hermano" tras de ella con sus bolsas de compras en la mano.-Normalmente pondrías muchos peros, y me obligarías a recurrir muy a mi pesar a mis métodos profesionales de convencimiento.

-La cara de borrego a medio morir no es profesional ¿sabías? Es considerada como un golpe bajo.

-Pero si funciona, a nadie le importa ese minúsculo detalles… igual no evadas la pregunta. ¿A qué viniste?

Silver no quería contestar. ¿Razón? Simple: le daba pena.

-¿Silver?-cuestionó la castaña acercándose más al chico.

-Hace mucho que no salía contigo-mintió. Cosa que a él no le agradaba, solo iba a guiar a Marge por la ciudad y áreas cercanas. Solo eso. ¿Por qué no quería que nadie más supiera?

-No mientas-el aludido lo miro con una cara que bien imitaba la incredulidad, pero era solo eso, una imitación que Blue sabía identificar-Te conozco desde que eras un niño, yo te vi crecer… algo estas ocultando.

Dándose cuenta de los pocos pero muy válidos puntos que uso su "hermana" en su contra. Silver suspiró derrotado y le explicó a Blue lo que hacía ahí.

-…A las tres nos encontraríamos en el faro.-se giró a ver al fin la cara de Blue al terminar de contarle la razón por la que fue y se topó con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con seriedad.-¿Blue?

-¿Por qué Silver?-empezó poniéndose de pie- Habiendo tantas buenas chicas de tu edad… siendo un Dex Holder… ¿Cómo terminaste fijándote en esa… loba?-terminó en un tono de recelo.

-¿Loba?-inquirió alzando una ceja, no entendiendo completamente el porqué del uso de aquel término por parte de Blue

-¡Sí!-exclamó exaltada.-Podrá ser muy amigable y lo que quieras, pero no puedes pedir que piense bien de alguien que usaba un vestido rojo levanta-pasiones a cuatro dedos debajo del trasero, no soltaba su vaso de whisky ni un solo momento, se movía de esa forma y cantaba con tanto despecho… ¿Sabes lo que me preocupe cuando te vi yéndote con ella y que no regresabas?

-¿No que creías en mí?-comentó algo perturbado por la "detallada" descripción de Blue

-¡En ti sí, pero en ella no!-exclamó con humorística exaltación-Pensé que una loba se robaba a mi pequeño hermano para al amanecer destrozarle el corazón.

Y en ese momento si Silver hubiera estado comiendo se hubiera atragantado.

-Hiciste tantas cosas nada propias de ti.-se explicó-Pensé que habías caído en sus redes, pero entonces recordé que era amiga de Ruby, por lo que concluí que no era una mujerzuela.

-No, no lo es-mencionó cruzándose de brazos refunfuñando. Sabía que los comentarios de Blue eran en su mayoría en broma y exagerados con toda la intención de hacer la situación algo graciosa. Pero por alguna extraña razón eso le molestó, como lo hizo alguna vez un simple frijol a un princesa de cuento de hadas… mal y extraño ejemplo pero se entiende el punto ¿qué no?-Al contrario, fue amable y respetuosa conmigo.-y hasta entonces fue consiente de algo más que había dicho Blue-…y no me fije en ella, solo es una amiga.

-Oh pero si ni siquiera lo negaste al principio, saltaste inmediatamente a defenderla-mencionó la mayor, mirando hacia un lado y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué insinúas Blue?

-Nada que ningún otro invitado a esa fiesta no haya insinuado ya.

-Ustedes creyeron que Marge y yo…

-Mira Silver-Blue se sentó a su lado-como dije, hiciste cosas nada propias de ti. Cosa de la que me alegro bastante.

"Si tan solo supieras las verdaderas razones" pensó para sí el pelirrojo.

-…Tú nunca habías sido tan abierto con nadie.

-Las cosas simplemente se dieron-explicó.

-Las cosas antes "no se daban" Silver… tu sabes bien cómo eras.

-Blue, es solo una amiga y punto.

-Por ahora-mencionó con picardía.

El chico volvió a suspirar derrotado.

-Piensa lo que quieras.-dijo al fin y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya van a ser las tres…. vamos al faro.

-No, como crees, no me gustaría hacer mal tercio.

-Blue…

-Ve y diviértete, además…. ¿No le dijiste que venía yo o sí?

-No…

-Entonces solo ve, si se quedará como una semana ya mañana estaremos los tres juntos, pero ahora tú tienes una cita con ella.-comentó la castaña mientras se levantaba de la banca con sus cosas.

-¡No es una cita!-replicó ya fastidiado.

-No… solo es un encuentro casual y sin compromisos.-y con un guiño coqueto se fue para el hotel.

"Pero no es una cita… ¿o sí?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó al faro unos minutos antes de las tres, sorprendido de que su estómago se sintiera taaan vacío y le sudaran tanto las manos. ¿Estaba nervioso acaso? Desechó ese pensamiento, no tendría por qué estarlo. No cuando en un principio esta era el día que más había esperado desde que partió de Hoenn…

¡Momento!

Repaso lo último varias veces en su cabeza.

"…el día que más había esperado…"

¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque la vería a ella? ¿A Marge? A alguien que en primer lugar era una desconocida… o eso le decía su sentido común. El cual obviamente solía dominar el 99% de sus acciones. Pero en estos momentos el diminuto 1% que era su… bueno, la verdad no sabía que representaba aquel 1%; pero ese efímero porcentaje tenía mucha más presencia que aquel inmenso otro, al menos por ahora. Como ese tipo de personajes (normalmente relacionados a la política) que sin ningún tipo de soporte a simple viste, logran sostenerse firmemente a sus principios y opiniones que aquellos que aun con pruebas dudaban de lo que decían. Así que sin lugar a dudas era ese pequeño, insignificante pero muy imponente 1% el que le insistía en que se encontraba así porque la vería.

Pero él no podía dejar de preguntarse el porqué. Podría admitir que (tal vez) si estaba ansioso por verla pero ¿porque? Hace unos pocos días que la había visto. ¿Qué clase de explicación lógica tendría su ansiedad?

Fue entonces que ese fastidioso 1%, que, sumándolo a las palabras de Blue, encontró una explicación. Más esta no era nada lógica…

"Le gustaba Marge"

No. Definitivamente no lo era.

Harto de pensar en eso, checó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las tres y cuarto. Eso le extrañó. ¿No tendría que haber llegado la chica desde hacía rato? Porque si acordaron en verse a las tres de la tarde es porque ella llegaría con tiempo de anticipación a Olivine City.

Toda clase de pensamientos paranoicos (nada propios de él) inundaron su mente, pero rápidamente los deshecho… tal vez se retrasó con algo y por eso no llegaba. Además ¿Qué eran quince minutos?

Pues nada.

.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que estaba exagerando, quince minutos no eran nada… comparados con una hora. Hora en la que Marge no apareció, y eso hizo que se preocupara, cuando bajo otras circunstancias, lo normal era que se hubiese molestado. Pero con ella, por alguna razón, todo era diferente, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de ponerse a pensarlo en este momento, porque eso sería una discusión interminable y no tenía tiempo para eso.

La llamó, pero no contesto. Eso era raro.

Fue al puerto de Olivine City a preguntar por el barco, pero al parecer el barco de Hoenn si había llegado.

Resopló, molesto consigo mismo. Por razones muy tontas a su parecer.

1.-Esperar con tanta ansiedad la llegada de la chica.

2.-Preocuparse tanto porque no llegara.

3.-Sentirse desilusionado porque no llegó.

¡Todo eso era un caos!

Como demonios podía estar molesto por tales razones, ¿Cómo demonios llegó a tan extraño comportamiento? Era inusual, tonto, ilógico, inexplicable, irracional, no tenía coherencia y no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Frustrado, llegó al hotel, fue a su cuarto cerrando con mucha fuerza (más de la requerida) la puerta y solo se tiró a la cama mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Había llegado a una conclusión. Pensar en tales cosas era un pinche dolor de cabeza que ni la peor cruda posible que podía depararle el futuro superaría.

-¿Silver?

Maldita sea. No estaba listo psicológicamente para Blue. Ella era… demasiado lista y astuta. Podría sacarle cosas que el en realidad no sentía o… que tal vez sí. Rápidamente se levantó y fue abrirle a la puerta a la chica.

-Tengo un problema-le dijo apenas le abrió.

-¿Silver, estas bien?

-No.

-¿Fue por Marge?

-No llegó.

-Silver, hay algo que…

-Blue…. algo está pasando conmigo-soltó interrumpiéndola. La castaña lo miro extrañada, y el solo la invito a pasar. Ya adentro cada quien se sentó en una cama, frente a frente del otro.

-¿A eso se debe que estés tan agitado?-preguntó entonces la mayor.

-Eso creo…- el pelirrojo entrelazó sus manos y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas.-He estado pensando… demasiado.

-¿Y hay un problema en eso porque…?-cuestionó, intentando hacer que siguiera.

-Porque no lo estoy haciendo con coherencia-exclamó exasperado. Se puso de pie y camino por la habitación. Esto era complicado… eran tantas cosas, que ya no sabía ni que hacer.

-Silver… estas así por ¿Marge?

-¡No lo sé! ¿¡Cómo puedo saberlo!

-Bien, entonces cuando no tengas problemas existenciales puedes hablarme, porque en estos momentos estas muy exaltado…

-¡Exacto!-se sentó a su lado.-Blue… nunca me había sentido tan… así. Nunca antes había sido tan…

-¿Emocional?

-Si

La chica entonces pareció meditar las cosas con la mano en su barbilla. Y entonces una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Silver… ¿dónde está Marge? Y no me mires como si tuviera monos en la cara. Contéstame.

-No llegó al faro.-declaró.

-¿Ya le hablaste?

-No contestó.

-¿Fuiste al puerto?

-Dijeron que el barco había llegado-mencionó con ligera molestia.

-¿Por qué iban a verse?

-Pasaríamos el día juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me dijo que vendría.

-¿Por eso viniste conmigo?

-Si

-¿Querías verla?

-Sí.

-¿Esperabas verla hoy?

-Obviamente

-¿Estas preocupado?

-…Si

-¿Te sientes plantado?

-…Si… ¿qué?-al fin se dignó a mirarla con incredulidad, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña seguía intacta.

-Silver, no tienes nada malo, solo estás pensando demasiado algo que es obvio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te gusta Marge.

El siguió mirándola con la misma expresión.

-Blue, la conocí hace dos semanas, es imposible.

-¿Ves? Tu reciente cambio de ánimo es por eso. Estás tan frustrado porque sabes lo improbable e irreal que es que te hayas enamorado de una completa extraña con solo dos días de convivencia. No lo pienses, solo siéntelo.

-Pero no puede ser…-dijo en voz baja-Solo…

-Solo se encontraron Silver.-la chica le puso la mano en su hombro-Además, dije que te gusta, no que sea el amor de tu vida.

-…No es posible-dijo- Yo amaba a….-se detuvo en el acto, aún con lo "emocional" que estaba, su conciencia no lo traicionaría de esa forma.

-¿Y si no era amor?-Silver se giró a verla y se topó con una mirada tan comprensiva que lo perturbó-Tal vez no era amor, sino solo gratitud, admiración tal vez, pero no amor. Eras casi un bebe Silver, tenías solo 2 años cuando te separaron de tu familia, la única muestra de afecto que tuviste solo la recibiste de una persona que veló por tu bien durante todo ese tiempo. Y esa persona te conoce más que a ti mismo.

El no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza, apenado. Ella lo supo todo ese tiempo.

-Y te conoce tanto, que puede decir con certeza que estas así desde que llegaste de Hoenn. Y que tu inquietud es por esa fulana-comento con fingida indignación.-Si yo fuera tú, buscaría por todos los medios verla lo antes posible y saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que siento.

Silver siguió en silencio, hasta que vio delante suyo un boleto.

-Deberías ser más sociable, no sabes los problemas que tuvo Marge para conseguir mi número porque no tenía el tuyo.

-Blue…

-Tienes cuatro horas para ir a Golden Rod y tomar el jet que te lleve a Slateport City en Hoenn… cortesía de tu futuro cuñado.

* * *

La neta no tenía planeado terminarlo ahí. Les juro que no... pero bueno, el epilogo será más largo de lo esperado… a ver si logro cumplir con lo que quiero.

Este bien puede ser el último cap, aunque parecería más que nada el penúltimo.

Lamento la demora, tuve clases, trabajos (tareas), dibujos, otros one-shots, dibujos, y trabajos (tarea) y disidia… la neta no sabía que pendejada poner. Les digo que se me truncó toda la historia que tenía planeada en un principio… aunque al final no quedo tan culero.

¿Sabían que se me amontonaron tareas y trabajos y me debo leer dos libros para la próxima semana 8D? (yey porke soy rápida lectora!)

¿Sabían que ya soy legal? Si! Ya tengo 18 años Dx. Ósea que ya no puedo acosar gente (Batos buenotes) libremente… ni traficar con ellos :O! TwT que injusta es la vida!

PD. Yo los amo!-… y el último cap no tardará tanto.

PD2. *Trabajando en su próximo fic de Pkmn Special*

PD3. Alguna idea de cuanto gana un líder gimnasio? Supongamos que mucho porque Green consigue jets privados 8D.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: A estas alturas ya saben que no me pertenece.

Agradecimientos especiales a Elyon-chan, ustedes ya deben saber que es quien hiso posible que este fic llegara a ustedes.

* * *

**5.-Colgando en tus manos.**

Silver estaba completamente seguro de algo.

Él, bajo ninguna circunstancia, jamás hubiera recorrido tantos kilómetros para ver a una mujer.

Por lo tanto, la poca lógica que se atrevía usar solo le decía una cosa, miento, no se la decía, se la restregaba en la cara cual niño con juguete nuevo a sus amigos.

"Te gusta Marge"

Ah y no era cualquiera juguete, claro que no, era la típica nueva consola de video juego que sale para esa época del año y se agotó desde hace dos semanas. Si, la lógica era una perra con él.

-¡Silver!-oyó atrás suyo. Se giró y vio a Ruby que iba a su encuentro. Recién acababa de llegar a Slatepor City, y era casi medianoche.

-¿Ruby?-dijo extrañado.

-Así es, cuando Blue me habló y pidió ayuda para su plan maestro de hacer que tú y mi mejor amiga "quedaran" fue como que: "Of course"-exclamó el menor con efusividad y haciendo dramáticos ademanes con las manos.

-¿Te dijo eso?-Preguntó sudando gotita. El hecho de que Blue ventilara sus problemas romántico-emocionales era algo… vergonzoso… en especial porque la castaña asumía que efectivamente él tendría algo que ver con Marge. Por lo cual el sobreentendía (y sabía), que la corta explicación de Ruby era la síntesis más pequeña que pudo elaborar de la posible telenovela que le debió haber contado Blue sobre la situación actual.

-Ya sabes que a Blue se le va la boca si eso implica que sus planes funcionen.-expresó con calma el chico.

-Tendré que cambiar de consejero personal.-mencionó el pelirrojo en voz baja, esperando muy en sus adentros cumplir con eso.

-La verdad sí... aunque vayamos al grano, ¿estas listo?

-¿Listo? ¿Para que?

-Vamos a ver a Marge.

-¿Ya, no es algo tarde?

-Le dije que le tenía una sorpresa por lo de la pierna rota, y que se la daría hoy. Y ella siempre se duerme bastante tarde, así que no habrá ningún problema.

Así es, la razón por la que Marge no llegó a la cita fue porque se rompió una pierna. Al parecer había intentado por todo los medios decirle al chico, pero justo hasta ese día pudo conseguir comunicarse con él.

Respiró hondo, esperando no arrepentirse de su decisión.

-Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres toques en la puerta.

Tres toques en la puerta fue lo necesario para que su corazón se acelerara, sintiera un vacío en el estómago y buscara como método de relajación el respirar hondo y exhalar.

Él y Ruby se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Marge. El oji-rojo ya le había avisado que llegarían, así que ella ya sabía que una persona tocando a la puerta de su casa a las 12 de la noche sería solo Ruby y su "sorpresa".

-Estas muy nervioso.

Silver rodó los ojos: - ¿Cómo estarías tú, si estuvieras apunto de confesarle tu sentimientos, los cuales no son del todo precisos, a una persona con la que solo conviviste dos días, y que te lleva como 5 años?

-Espera… ¿no estas seguro?-fue su turno de preguntar, y vaya que parecía alarmado.

-Por eso vine a verla, para aclararme….

-Blue no me dijo eso…

-Blue solo dice lo que le conviene-y aunque eso sonara bastante mal, más malo sería negarlo.

-Chetos…-

Pero ya no tuvieron tiempo de hablar porque la puerta se abrió. En ella estaba Marge, en pijamas, quien primero poso su mirada en Ruby, pero apenas proceso quien era su acompañante se quedó muy confundida y sorprendida… y atónita también.

-¿Silver?

-Te dije que te traía una sorpresa.-comentó entonces Ruby con una insegura y nerviosa sonrisa.

El pelirrojo por su parte hizo un análisis rápido de Marge: entrada en sus veinte, pelo corto negro, ojos oscuros, buen cuerpo -¿Qué? También es hombre- y un yeso en la pierna derecha de la rodilla hacia abajo y apoyada en un par de muletas.

-Que... ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

-Yo… bueno… -la verdad no sabía cómo decírselo. Supuso que sería sencillo hacerlo, pero en su mente nunca pensó realmente en cómo lo haría… definitivamente tenía que terminar con todo aquello. No tener control de sí mismo, o al menos de su mente y razonamientos no era lindo. Empezó a mover las manos de manera curiosa como intentando "ayudarse" a recordar o mejor dicho escoger las palabras adecuadas pero… sentía que era imposible. Así que dijo lo único lógico que se le ocurrió.- ¿Podemos pasar?

-Por supuesto…

-Creo que serás solo tú-intervino Ruby.-Yo… deje a Sapphire… sola con… Mimi… y ehh, no se caen muy bien… están en… emm, ¡en el hotel! Y yo… tengo que irme.-terminó no muy convencido de sus palabras- Fue un placer verte Marge, que te mejores. Disfruta de tu sorpresa-y se despidió de ambos para después marcharse, con la mirada de Silver que era clavada en su espalda cual puñaladas ¡Todo eso era mentira! ¡Ruby le había dejado claro que Sapphire no fue a Slateport City por seguir con su entrenamiento!

-Entonces… ¿te quedaras ahí todo la noche o pasaras de una vez?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa de Marge no era muy grande… al menos no tan grande como la casa que Giovanni le había dejado. Era de dos pisos pero en la planta baja solo contaba con la sala y la cocina. Muy probablemente arriba estaban el resto de las habitaciones.

-Silver-el chico se giro a ver a Marge que acababa de llamarle. Estaban en la sala y ella, sentada en uno de los sillones.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-exigió en tono autoritario. Tono que le incomodó al chico, quien empezaba a pensar que había sido un error haber ido.

-…

-¿Y bien?

-Es que…-¿Quién demonios dijo que iba a ser tan fácil? Si estaba batallando él, no se imaginaba como fue que Green le hizo con Blue. Entonces la oyó suspirar.

-Siéntate-le dijo señalando el lugar a su lado. El hizo lo pedido sintiéndose observado por la mayor.- Desde que soy una niña y como miembro que fui del equipo Magma tuve que aprender a analizar lo que me rodeaba. Hace dos semanas, en la fiesta, me fue muy fácil interpretarte Silver. Demasiado. Supe que Ruby te obligo a estar conmigo, que estabas enamorado de Blue y me percate de tu cambio de humor la tarde que me marché.

-¿Y puedes interpretar porque estoy aquí?-se aventuró a preguntar, esperando que ella pudiera hacer las cosas más fáciles.

-Creo-soltó en voz baja. Y se inclinó un poco más hacia él para verlo directamente-Pero por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo a tener razón.

Ninguno dijo nada, el esperando que ella siguiera y ella muy probablemente esperando lo mismo. Pero los segundos pasaron y no salió nada del labio del otro. Solo se miraron en silencio.

¿En serio sentía algo por Marge? ¿En serio era ella quien podría quitarle a Blue de la cabeza? ¿Podría ser ella "la indicada"?

Tenía que serlo, nunca antes se había sentido así. Ella lo hacía confundirse tanto. Había alterado todo en él. Pero no estaba seguro…

-¿A que viniste?-volvió a preguntar.

-Porque estoy confundido-atinó a decir. Ella le miro sorprendida-Me confundes… y mucho. Y quería saber porque. Necesitaba saber porque espere tanto que este día llegará, porque me preocupé cuando no te vi llegar ni te encontré, porque te tuve que buscar por cielo mar y tierra… y porque la única explicación lógica que puedo encontrar es que me gustas.

Si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba anonadada.

-¿Sabes porque tenía miedo de tener razón?-le preguntó de repente tomándolo a él por sorpresa, en especial cuando agarró su mano-Porque muy en el fondo quería tenerla. Yo no te puedo decir que me confundes. Pero puedo decir que eres muy difícil de olvidar.

-Marge…

-Déjame terminar.-pidió-Cuando me lastimé me di cuenta de que esto atrasaría ese encuentro que tanto estuve esperando. Y eso no me gustó. No quería pensar en ti como el clavo que saca a otro clavo… y eso me asusto más. Porque en serio me estaba preocupando por ti. Y fue esa misma preocupación la que me hizo temerle a esa pequeña posibilidad de que en serio sienta algo por ti. Porque es peligroso, porque puede que no sea correspondida, que solo fuera una simple ilusión, que al final…

-No fuera amor-terminó el. Marge asintió.-Me dijeron, que tenía que al menos verte una vez más. Para saber si esto era de verdad. Y aún no lo sé. Sé que tengo miedo, miedo de que no sea de verdad… y se que tú también. Pero si no hubiera venido no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello. -apretó el agarre en sus manos-Y sé que si al menos no le doy una oportunidad a esto, probablemente jamás lo sabré…

Y si hubiera tenido intención de decir algo más, no lo hubiera podido hacer, por que sin reparo alguno, Marge se hecho encima de él, provocando que cayera al sofá y aprovechando su posición, le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Yo tampoco planeo perder la oportunidad-explicó como si nada hubiera pasado e ignorando el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo.-En serio me interesa saber si amo a un chico cinco años menor que yo.-y se formó esa radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre eventos, sucesos, momentos, llamadas y encuentros paso el tiempo y la boda de Green y Blue llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Tanto así que en esos momentos se encontraban en la fiesta después de la ceremonia religiosa, la cual fue hecha en Pallet Town. Obviamente todos los Dex Holders estaban ahí, hasta los recientes chicos de Isshu. Los lideres de gimansio de Kanto y Johto, y algunos de Hoenn entre muchos otros invitados.

Pero eso no era de la atención de cierto pelirrojo…

-No seas impaciente Silver-dijo Gold a su nervioso amigo. Ambos sentados en una de las tantas mesas que había.

-No lo estaría si ella no se atrasara tan seguido.-comentó con una vena saltando en su frente.

-Sabías que esto pasaría.

-¿¡Pero hoy Gold! ¡Es la boda de Blue! ¡Mi hermana!-exclamó levantándose para ver por el lugar, y tener mas campo de visión para asi verla llegar.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo reconociste?

El pelirrojo solo lo miró molesto.

-Era broma…

-De muy mal gusto.

-El punto es que ya sabías que haría esto ¿o no?

-Si… pero…

"_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo"_

-…Ya llegó.-le dijo a su amigo lo más fuerte que pudo para escucharse sobre la canción que acaba de empezar.

Gold no tuvo que preguntar quién, él lo sabía y la verdad es que todos los Dex Holders también.

"_Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino"_

Por su parte, Silver atravesó la pista de baile, decidido a llegar al lado de quien acababa de llegar y sin intención alguna de romper el contacto visual que se formo apenas se encontraron.

"_Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho_

_Y después me despierten tus besos _

_Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo_

_Sé que pronto estaremos unidos"_

Traía un largo vestido rojo. Como la primera vez que se conocieron. Su pelo negro, normalmente liso, ahora ondulado. Y esa radiante sonrisa que sólo el, y nadie mas que el podía provocarle.

"_Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo_

_Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino"_

Lo estaba esperando, esperando a que como hace unos meses fuera hasta ella. Y él lo haría. Ahora podía hacerlo sin dudar y sin preguntarse el porque. Podía ir y sin ningún temor tomarla de la mano…

-Creí que no llegarías.

-Me atrase un poco, pero aquí estoy.-y apretó aún mas su mano. Él entendió el mensaje.

"_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos"_

Se dio media vuelta y la guió a la pista de baile. Cosa que hace unos meses pudo haberlo extrañado hasta a él mismo. Pero bueno, hace unos meses las cosas eran diferentes… hace unos meses no tenía planeado sorprenderla… solo "entretenerla".

"_Así que no me dejes caer_

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos."_

La acercó hacia sí tomándola por la cintura, ella aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, posó una de sus manos en su hombro y la otra la entrelazó con la libre de él. Y empezaron a bailar.

" _Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

_Cuidado, cuidado_

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos"_

-Aprendiste a bailar-comentó con singular alegría.

-Me vi en la necesidad. Se vienen muchas bodas, supuse que querías bailar en todas.

-¿Alguna de ellas es la mía?

-Puede ser…

Ella pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, haciendo así más cercano el contacto. Y él sin problema alguno la rodeó por la cintura.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde.-susurró en su oído.

-No importa. Llegaste, eso es lo que importa…

"_No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo_

_No me importa que dice el destino_

_Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo_

_Y beberme de ti lo prohibido_

_Y así, y así me recuerdes y tengas presente_

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

_Cuidado, cuidado _

_Marta yo te digo_

_Me tienes en tus manos_

_No importa que diga el destino_

_Quédate conmigo"_

Y en esos momentos, mientras daban vueltas por la pista, su mente lo hizo vagar hasta aquella vez en que la conoció y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le parecía gracioso como dos desconocidos que nunca se hicieron en el mundo fueron unidos por un simple juego del azar que sin saberlo en ese preciso momento estuvo a su favor desde el principio.

-Silver… creo que sí te amo-soltó ella entre leves risas.

-Creo que yo también.

"_Cuidado, cuidado_

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos…"_

* * *

**Aclaración:**

*Colgando en tus manos – Carlos Baute y Marta Sanchez. No es mía gente, sino de sus respectivo(s) dueño(s).

*Dato curioso: Solo puse pedazos de la canción. Quite lo de "cenando en Marbella" y "cuando estuvimos por Venezuela" por obvias razones geográficas XD.

* * *

Con esto doy por finalizado este fic

Espero haya sido de su agrado el epílogo (LoL), estoy feliz porque es la primera cosa que termino XD. Aunque fue relativamente corto.

Me gusto mucho haber escrito de una de mis parings favoritas X3 Fue muy… interesante ewe, y satisfactorio para mi fan-girl interior. Pero siento que esta medio puñets.

Muchísimas gracias a Mao, Joey Hirasame, Sayato y Soul Evans por sus reviews. Chicos neta, los quiero un chingo. No creí que esta historia recibiría reviews o por lo menos aceptación al ser una crack!pairing, pero me dio mucho gusto que a alguien le gusto *los huggea con fuerza y estima*

No me queda más que decirles, nuevamente y por enésima vez, que muchas gracias, porque al final no solo escribí para mí sino para ustedes.

¡Panterita Fuera!

* * *

Los reyes siempre han necesitado de sus vasallos y viceversa, exigiendo como único pago la protección del otro de manera recíproca. Descubre como esta tradición medieval ha perdurado hasta nuestros días protegiendo la estabilidad del mundo como lo conoces y que ahora está en juego. Sapphire sabía que algo andaba mal con Ruby cuando llego.

+.+.+.+.+

Arcano I. Juramento a Los Enamorados.

+.+.+.+.+

**Reyes y Vasallos**

+.+.+.+.+

_Proximamente..._


End file.
